1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an undergarment. More particularly, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to an open front undergarment or brassiere that partially circumscribes the body of a wearer. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the undergarment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Undergarments such as brassieres come in a variety of styles. Two of the styles include the strapped and strapless brassieres. The strapped brassiere has two cups for breasts, a center panel or gore, a band for running around the torso under the bust, and a shoulder strap for each shoulder. The strapless brassiere has two cups for breasts, a center panel or gore and a band for running around the torso under the bust, but no shoulder straps. Other variations of the strapped and strapless brassieres include, for example, adhesive, shelf, convertible, cupless, balconette, full support, gel, and minimizer; however, the aforementioned brassieres either encircle the torso under the bust or fail to provide sufficient support members, such as for example, a support member across the back. Further, existing brassieres are usually fastened with a hook fastener on the band, typically at the back or in the front, between the cups. Other brassieres that encircle the torso are worn by being pulled on over the head and have no fasteners. There is a need for a brassiere that provides an opening in the front to accommodate clothes that are open in the front below the bustline, yet provides support to the breasts through the wearer's back.